


Something For Him (Komahina)

by reaperzzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz
Summary: Hajime decides to do something sweet for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	Something For Him (Komahina)

Hajime bit his lip anxiously as he looked around for honestly anyone at this point to help him with doing something. 

It wasn't a secret that him and Nagito were dating, they had been for a week and a half now. And while he could sometimes handle it, today he just… couldn't deal with Nagito’s habit of constantly tearing himself down over the tiniest things. So, he wanted to try and do something sweet to at least try and show him that he was wrong when he said that he was better off dead.

But... who could help him with this? He obviously couldn't do this alone, with how clueless he was about doing cute stuff like this. Maybe Peko and Fuyuhiko? Or Mikan and Chiaki could help, since they were girls and all… Before he could continue on pondering between the four of them, Chiaki actually bumped into him, playing her games and not paying attention as usual. 

She apologized and before she could continue to walk away, Hajime grabbed her sleeve to keep her in place. “Hey, Chiaki! Can you help me real quick??” He didn't mean to say it so loudly, but she turned around and her head turned to the side slightly in response. “Well, a long story short, I want to do something nice for Nagito. To cheer him up a little. Can you help me with that?”

Chiaki nodded and slid her game into her pocket, placing her small finger onto her chin as she presumably wondered about what to do. “Knowing Nagito, I'm sure he wouldn't want something obnoxiously extravagant… Maybe a little card and a gift? I know I saw him talking with Mahiru just now, so we have a little time.”

Hajime nodded and bit his lip again, it becoming a habit when he was thinking ever since he got here. “That's a really good idea. Would you mind helping with the card? I'm not that good at writing cute and romantic stuff…” He could've sworn he saw a little smile on her face before he saw her nod again, walking with him to gather some supplies.

They ended up just getting a blank sheet of notebook paper, guessing that Nagito wouldn't much care for the appearance of the note. They still tore off the messy edge of the piece of paper, though.

Hajime huffed a little as he stared at the blank paper in front of him. He started out with the obvious, writing out “To Nagito” at the top. “Where should I start….” He mumbled to himself. Chiaki tiredly leaned against his shoulder, looking over the paper.

“Say something like…. ‘I wanted to do this for you, since I know you tend to think that nobody cares for you.’ She suggested, and Hajime quickly wrote it down word for word. He tapped the pen against the table he was using to write on for a few seconds. 

He started to let his mind drift a little as he attempted to think of words to continue with. Thinking of Nagito, and his smile, his soft calming voice that Hajime loved to listen to, and his sweet words of affirmation and adoration, even if he also tore himself down to build others up.. 

Thinking of all the things he loved about Nagito, it made words a little easier to come by. He continued to slowly string out the note, until he finally finished and put his signature at the bottom. He glanced over and noticed Chiaki softly snoring, fast asleep on him. He chuckled a little before folding up the piece of paper, placing it into his pocket and picking up the girl next to him.

He managed to carry her back to her cabin, placing her in bed and hoping passerby’s wouldn't think anything bad about this. He slipped out and walked over to Nagito's cottage, feeling relieved when he saw it was empty. He walked inside, locking the door behind him and starting to get out the presents and note.

He decided to arrange it on Nagito's bed, so he wouldn't miss it. He placed the note along with a ring and a bouquet of flowers lying next to it. He wasn't sure if the flowers were overkill, but he thought they weren't too bad. He took a few steps back to look over the whole room. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in, attempting to calm himself.

He really wanted to make sure this didn't look half assed. Even if it was little, he wanted Nagito to see that he cared for him, as both a friend and a lover. He glanced at the clock and swore slightly as he saw how late it had gotten. He quickly surveyed the room one last time, nodding to himself before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

Luckily, Nagito was just parting ways with Mahiru, his usual smile on his face as he waved farewell. He squeaked a little when he turned around and was met with Hajime. “Ah! Hello! Sorry, I didn't notice you at first! Has your day been well?” He asked, his smile slightly widening into a more real looking one as he talked with Hajime.

Hajime nodded and kissed his cheek in response “Yeah. I hung out with Chiaki a lot today. It was fun when she managed to stay awake, haha" Nagito giggled a little as well, a sudden look of slight concern on his face “You ok? You look a little nervous.” 

Thank god Nagito was perceptive, otherwise he would've completely forgotten about the ‘surprise.' “Oh, it's nothing, don't worry. Wanna go back to your cabin for a bit? You know, before we have to go to sleep.” Nagito obviously wasn't fully convinced, but nodded anyway and walked with Hajime back to the small room.

Hajime tried to stop himself from biting his lip again, instead just twirling his tie around his finger. A lesser known habit, but it still calmed him down a bit. Nagito opened his door and walked in, his head turned towards Hajime so he wasn't noticing his bed yet. He stepped inside and smiled at him to hopefully ease whatever suspicions he had.

“Ah, is this where you'll finally kill me, Hajime?” The mentioned boy choked on his air as he vigorously shook his head “What?? No, no, never!” Nagito let out a laugh and poked Hajime's shoulder. “No need to get all worked up!” Hajime sighed in irritation before letting Nagito turn around, his sour mood getting slightly better when Nagito let out a little gasp of surprise.

“Huh? Is this…. for me?” He mumbled to himself, bending down and picking up the letter. He opened the paper, humming a bit out of curiosity. Nagito turned around a bit to look at Hajime, as if to confirm this was for him. Hajime nodded and awkwardly smiled at him. Nagito read over the note, it being evident that he took his time with reading every word carefully.

“Dear Nagito,  
I wanted to do this for you, since I know you tend to think that nobody cares for you. Whenever you start to go off about how you want to be a ‘stepping stone of hope' I always try and brush it off, and not think too hard about it, but it's really been getting to me. I know your life has been pretty shitty, and you may think that you aren't as important as everyone here, but you are.  
You're probably one of the only people in my life that has shown me the kindness, compassion, and care that you do. You always have listened to my ramblings about nothing important, and you've trusted me enough to tell me stories that I know are tough to remember.  
I know that this one note can't magically solve all your problems, believe me, I know that loving and appreciating yourself is tough as hell, but I wanted to write this so you know how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. From the bottom of my heart, I truly love you and every moment I'm with you.

-Hajime (And Chiaki, a little)

When Nagito had finished reading the note, his hands were trembling a little. He turned to face Hajime, wiping at his eyes and running up to him. Before Hajime could realize what was happening, he was holding a shaking boy in his arms, feeling Nagito grip him tightly. He hugged him back, playing with his soft, white and wild hair.

He heard Nagito let out a halfhearted laugh, followed by quiet sniffles. He slowly raised his head back up, smiling as tears fell down his smooth skin. “Ah, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to break down like this… This just…really means a lot to me.. Especially coming from you.. Thank you so much, Hajime.” Nagito said softly, leaning his forehead against Hajime’s and pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

Hajime smiled and kissed him back, taking his hand and holding it securely. “I meant what I said, Nagito. I love you and would never leave you, no matter what your luck cycle does to us.” That seemed to hit Nagito deep, as tears fell down harder than before, and he collapsed into Hajime's chest again. “Sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry more!” Hajime blurted out, but made Nagito laugh more.

“It's ok. I just… really hope that you aren't lying. I've lost everyone dear to me in my life… I can't lose you too” He spoke with such a sorrow, yet happy tone. Hajime just kissed his cheek again, moving them to the bed and sitting down with his boyfriend. He scooted the flowers over, grabbing the ring and raising Nagito’s chin up so he could face him.

He wiped away his remaining tears, taking his hand and slipping the ring on “Here. Consider this a promise ring of sorts. My promise to always stay with you.” Nagito smiled softly and nodded a little, leaning against Hajime’s chest and holding his hand still. He let out a small hum as his breathing slowed down, signaling he was thankfully calming down.

“Hey.. Can you stay here tonight? I don't think that's a violation of the rules, right?” Hajime shook his head and repositioned them so that Nagito was laying on his chest, under the blankets. Nagito snuggled into Hajime more, his hand still intertwined with his as he slowly fell asleep. Hajime watched over him, not as tired. 

He glanced at the clock and didn't even notice nighttime had already come. He must've missed the announcement when he and Nagito were outside talking. With his free hand, he absentmindedly stroked the other's hair some more, undoing some of the tangles that were throughout it. 

He yawned a bit as tiredness slowly came over him a few minutes later, Nagito surely asleep by now. Hajime rested his hand on Nagito's head, closing his eyes and letting the events of today run through his head. He really had to thank Chiaki for helping him today, she always liked hearing about Nagito and him. 

With how crazy this whole thing was, being taken to a weird remote island with your classmates, and being told to make friends with all of them, he was glad that this all happened. 

With that thought in his head, he slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep, with Nagito’s warmth enveloping him.


End file.
